xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Katnappe!
|Transcript = }} "Katnappe!" is the fourth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Amy Wolfram. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 22, 2003. __TOC__ Overview Jack and Wuya meet the cat-themed villainess Katnappe, and she joins them in their quest for the Shen Gong Wu. When she wins the Golden Tiger Claws in a Xiaolin Showdown against the monks, she steals them from the Heylin and goes on a crime spree. Omi and the others must think of a way to stop someone who can go wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Synopsis The Xiaolin Monks decide to test the recently acquired Golden Tiger Claws. The training session is interrupted by Dojo Kanojo Cho just before Omi's turn. Dojo announces that the Changing Chopsticks, which allows someone to shrink to the size of a grain of rice, have just become active. They fly off to Easter Island to find them. When they arrive, the Heylin witch Wuya, evil boy genius Jack Spicer, and their new compatriot, Katnappé are already there. Omi and Katnappe reach for the Shen Gong Wu at the same time and reach a stalemate. Omi challenges Katnappe to a game of tag, wagering the Golden Tiger Claws against the Fist of Tebigong. While Omi brags about his skills and the powers of his Shen Gong Wu, Katnappe uses the Fist of Tebigong to create a small earthquake, which causes Omi to drop the Golden Tiger Claws. Katnappe recovers the fallen artifact and uses it to defeat Omi quickly, allowing the Heylin side to leave with all three of the mystical items. Back at the temple, the others are doing their best in comforting Omi for losing the showdown—Kimiko tells him that losing is something that's bound to happen once in a while and feels that it's best to just let it go and move on. But Master Fung comes in and decides to teach Kimiko and the boys the difference between winning and simply not losing. He challenges them to a game promising to relieve them of chore duties for one week should they win (if they lose, they have to scrub down the floors of the temple's grand hall). The object of the game is to take a small jade statue from Master Fung. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo are taken out without even coming close to the statue, while Kung Fu-cowboy Clay Bailey manages to rope the statue. As he tries to pull it away, Master Fung pulls out a hammer and smashes the statue. The monks don't fully understand the lesson, but do remember their master telling them that not losing may be good enough. Due to losing the bet, they now have to hand scrub the floors of the grand hall they're in--which results in them having very sore arms and, in Raimundo's case, sore legs (he skated around the floor by way of scrubbing it). Meanwhile, Wuya is praising Katnappe back in Jack’s laboratory, and considers leaving Jack for her. However, Katnappe explains to that she has no real interest in world domination and decides to have some fun with the Gold Tiger Claws after abandoning Jack and Wuya. The monks hear of the mischief caused by Katnappe in a short while and head for the Mall of the World. The quartet of heroes is confident that they can outsmart their foe after Master Fung’s lesson. Nevertheless, Katnappe defeats them using her cat-like abilities, her genetically enhanced super-kittens and the Golden Tiger Claws. After Katnappe escapes, Dojo and the young monks fly around and try figuring out where Katnappe will go next. Since Katnappe's obsessed with cats, they try figuring out the best place for a cat fanatic like Katnappe to go to. Kimiko's able to figure it out by using her laptop--Catatonia Land, a world-renowned amusement park that just so happens to have a cat-theme. The monks travel there on Dojo and find Katnappe having the time of her life on a roller coaster. Omi hopes they can form a plan based on what they learned from their previous encounters. Raimundo announces that the only thing he has learned is that Clay will not hit a girl, which gives Omi an idea. As Katnappe exits the roller coaster, Clay puts her in a bear hug because, which technically isn't fighting. After a short struggle, Omi swipes the Golden Tiger Claws away from her. Jack and Wuya arrive seconds later with Jack's new Bloodhound-Bots, which he used to find Katnappe. Omi uses the tiger claws to open a portal to the center of the Earth and throws the bots and the Golden Tiger Claws through. Defeated, Katnappe climbs into Jack's hovercraft. Jack and Wuya announce their frustrations towards Katnappe as they fly away. While Omi and the other monks may not have the Golden Tiger Claws he greatly desired, the evil forces of the Heylin no longer have them either, and that is good enough. Back at the temple, the monks are still kind of sad about not having the claws (even if they did manage to keep them out of the hands of evil), and start complaining about Master Fung's "Thousand Lessons." Master Fung and Dojo then come up with Master Fung offering another match involving another jade statue (this time a Jade Monkey), but the monks, having learned their lesson from before, leave. Master Fung and Dojo note that the young monks have learned another one of the thousand lessons--"Never bet against Fung!" Revealed Shen Gong Wu }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This episode marks Omi's second Showdown. *The Golden Tiger Claws go missing in this episode. *These were the places that the three Xiaolin monks went using the Golden Tiger Claws **Kimiko - The Mountain top **Clay - Billy Bob's All You Can Eat Texas Buffet **Raimundo - Different places just to fool Omi. Battles Tag Both Omi and Katnappe touch the Changing Chopsticks at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi decides the game will be tag, since the Golden Tiger Claws give him an advantage. Jack gives Katnappe his Fist of Tebigong to fight with. When the showdown starts, the Eastern Island heads form a circle around Omi and Katnappe. Omi starts bragging about his superiority with the Golden Tiger Claws. Katnappe uses the Fist of Tebigong to knock the Tiger Claws out of Omi's hands into hers. She uses the Golden Tiger Claws to tag Omi, ending the showdown. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown